Emails
by MadoHomu
Summary: Technology has been advancing at 34km/hour and now Madoka can email Homura even when she's in space and naked. Hooray


Emails

Technology has been advancing at 34km/hour and now Madoka can email Homura even when she's in space and naked. Hooray

* * *

To: Homuraisgay_123  
Subject: I miss you

Hello Homura-chan-chan, I miss you, chan chan

We should meet up often.

lol jk, we can't

anyway, hope to see you soon.

pls die faster lol haha jk

bye homura-chan-chan.

* * *

To; madokaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
Subject: I miss you too

Madoka, my love.

Where art thou for we shall meet, my bacon cheese.

Just now sayaka died haha, i asked her to bring along the bra that you wanted so she can pass to you. I hope you got it.

How's life?

* * *

To: Homuraisgay_123  
Subject: u so awesome

The bra fit me like no one can

I love it, thank you homura.

Life's good. it's getting crowded here, so the bra is really useful. Don't want to get molested lol

u should come soon, the pancakes they have in space tasted awesome!

really hope you can come soon

* * *

To; madokaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
Subject: lol 9 bucks ok

ok glad you like it haha. it's expensive. if u can, can you bank transfer the money into my acc lol thanks. it cost around like 9 bucks.

anyway, the pancakes mami make is nice too. hope u can join us actually haha.

so sad. if only i can try ur pancake and u can try mine, life would be great.

* * *

To: Homuraisgay_123  
Subject: haha

i bank transferred. I not sure the currency rate over at mikilarahala town anymore so i transferred around 500 universe coins over lol

anyway, sayaka said she missed kyoko. how's kyoko?

i think you should buy sayaka a bra too. u can deduct from the 500 universe coins if there's extra. no homo though but her nips are ugly.

* * *

To; madokaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
Subject: no lol

anyway, demons are corrupting and I'm a little busy with killing them so sorry for late reply lol.

kyoko is getting fatter, i would send you a photo if i can but lazy

uh, what is sayaka boobs size anyway, idk. check for me, but pls no lesbian ok. don't betray me ok.

I think kyoko is going to die like tomorrow so i'll give her the bra so she can bring it to your heavenly place

i think you should make a contract with obama or something to have a proper postage system between earth and your universe. it would make life easier haha just a suggestion.

anyway, do you need panties too? i have extra, i can give you. for free lol no worries. and it's clean of course haha wink wink lol

* * *

To: Homuraisgay_123  
Subject: homura u so nice

i just sent an email to obama, i hope he reply soon. i agree with your suggestion.

sayaka can't wait for kyoko to come haha. those homo gay people

anyway, i would like some of your panties too. thanks in advance again. wink wink back lol

i miss u so much, homura-chan chan

* * *

To; madokaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
Subject: ok

hello madoka

ok i got to go, demon's here

bye lol

* * *

To: Homuraisgay_123  
Subject: aww

no worries haha.

i miss u homura

* * *

To: Homuraisgay_123  
Subject: pls

homura why you ignore me pls reply

* * *

To; madokaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
Subject: let's break up

let's break up madoka. this long distance relationship is tiring.

* * *

To: Homuraisgay_123  
Subject: omg no

issit mami. iss mami's pancake and boobs corrupted your love for me

how could you, homura chan chan. i love u so much i sniff your panties everyday. omg shit im sorry

don't do this to me

* * *

To; madokaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
Subject: bye

bye madoka. u never love me. if you love me, you wouldn't leave me in the first place u fag

jk actuallly i still love u but i contracted hair cancer. i don't want u to be sad.

that's why i have to say goodbye

goodbye madoka

* * *

To: Homuraisgay_123  
Subject: i see

hair cancer? what a tragedy lol

bye lol, i guess erm, let;'s break up haha

* * *

To; madokaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
Subject: wow

wow madoka, u are so fag

* * *

the end

* * *

btw, they removed the hot mail. com so i can't do anything about it, oh well


End file.
